X-O Manowar Vol 4 1
| Series = X-O Manowar | Volume = 4 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} War is Coming! Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Cadmium Other Characters: * * Alien Races: ** ** ** Commander Beast Locations: * Gorin Items: * * Bolt Caster Vehicles: * Lauch Tubes * Tanks Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , , , * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation A stunning new beginning for Valiant’s most enduring icon starts here as New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (Divinity, Ninjak, Mind MGMT) and a rotating cast of powerhouse interior artists spanning the series’ first year – including Tomas Giorello (4001 A.D.: War Mother, Bloodshot Reborn), Doug Braithwaite (Armor Hunters, Bloodshot U.S.A.), Clayton Crain (Rai, Carnage), Ryan Bodenheim (The Dying & The Dead), and Mico Suayan (Bloodshot Reborn) – present the biggest Valiant debut of all time…and unleash the brutal opening salvo of the ultimate X-O Manowar tale ever told! Synopsis Born under the oppressive thumb of the Roman Empire, Aric of Dacia learned warfare at an early age. It was amid such violence that he was abducted by an alien race. Forced into slavery, he survived where others perished. His escape would come from bonding with a weapon of immeasurable power: the Shanhara Armor. With it, he returned to Earth… only to find himself stranded in the modern day. But that was a lifetime ago. Now, far from home on a strange and primitive new world, Aric has begun a new life. Liberated from his past, he tends to his crops. Free from war. Free from violence. Free from the Armor. But the machinery of death marches his way once again. Conscripted into an alien army and thrown into an unforgiving conflict, the fury inside him finds voice as he is forced to embrace the Armor once more. With it, he will decimate armies, topple empires and incite interplanetary warfare as he rises from solder to general to emperor to Visigoth. They wanted a weapon. He will give them war! Notes Quotes Gallery Cover art X-O Manowar v4-01.jpg|'X-O Manowar #1' Cover by Lewis LaRosa after Hildebrant with Brian Reber XO2017_001_COVER-B_ROCAFORT.jpg|'X-O Manowar' #1 Cover B by Kenneth Rocafort. XO2017_001_VARIANT-INTERLOCKING_SUAYAN.jpg|'X-O Manowar #1' Interlocking Variant by Mico Suayan with David Baron XO2017_001_VARIANT-ICON_JONES.jpg|'X-O Manowar #1' Variant ICON by J.G. Jones XO2017_001_VARIANT-METAL_PALOSZ.jpg|'X-O Manowar #1' (2017) Variant Metal by Monika Palosz Penciled panels 187789 1040031 8.jpg|'' Page by'' Tomas Giorello 187789 1040032 9.jpg|'' Page by'' Tomas Giorello 187789 1040033 10.jpg|'' Page by'' Tomas Giorello 187789 1040034 11.jpg|'' Page by'' Tomas Giorello 187789_1040035_12.jpg|''Splash page by'' Tomas Giorello 187855_1040513_1012.jpg|'' Page by'' Tomas Giorello 187855_1040514_1013.jpg|'' Page by'' Tomas Giorello 187855_1040515_1014.jpg|'' Page by'' Tomas Giorello Preview colored panels X-O Preview-1.jpg|''Preview page by'' Tomas Giorello & Diego Rodriguez X-O Preview-2.jpg|''Preview page by'' Tomas Giorello & Diego Rodriguez X-O Preview-3.jpg|''Preview page by'' Tomas Giorello & Diego Rodriguez X-O Preview-4.jpg|''Preview page by'' Tomas Giorello & Diego Rodriguez X-O Preview-5.jpg|''Preview page by'' Tomas Giorello & Diego Rodriguez Related References External links Category:The Cadmium/Appearances Category:The Burnt/Appearances Category:The Azure/Appearances